1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches, and more particularly to spotting hitches located on the front end of a vehicle for use in spotting a trailer into place.
2. Background Information
Many people use trailers for various purposes. One problem often associated with trailers is in backing them up. For most people, the task of moving a vehicle in reverse while towing a trailer proves to be an extremely difficult and challenging procedure. If done improperly, the vehicle trailer combination will tend to jackknife, possibly leading to property damage and/or injury to persons. Most of this problem is caused by the fact that the person backing the trailer is facing a direction different than which he or she is traveling. Thus, to compensate for the trailer moving to the left, the operator must turn the wheel to the right (and vice versa). For many people, this coordination is difficult.
Another disadvantage to backing a trailer using the prior art method is the fact that the user is typically located an entire vehicle length from the trailer. Particularly where the vehicle being used is large, the vehicle operator backing the trailer may not be able to see the trailer or may have limited visibility through the vehicle""s side mirrors during the backing process.
What is needed is a method and/or device for use in backing a trailer which allows the vehicle operator to face the trailer being backed. What is also needed is a method of backing a trailer which uses a front hitch apparatus which is easy to install and uninstall on existing vehicles.
The present invention is a front hitch assembly for use with vehicles having front tow hooks, including those having a generally horizontally oriented first tow hook, and a generally horizontally oriented second tow hook. This invention is envisioned for use on all vehicles which have front tow hooks, whether these tow hooks be vertical, horizontal or other. One embodiment of the invented front hitch assembly comprises an elongated first frame piece having a first end extending to a second end, with the first frame piece attaching to the first tow hook. It is preferred the first frame piece further comprises at least one locking means for locking the first frame piece on the first tow hook. The first frame piece second end is additionally able to attach to a center receiver. This center receiver is for attaching the first frame piece to a second frame piece. The center receiver is further able to cooperate with a trailer hitch ball through use of a trailer hitch ball connector for connecting with a trailer hitch ball assembly containing a trailer hitch ball. The elongated second frame piece has a first end extending to a second end. The second frame piece is able to attach to the second tow hook, and preferably has at least one locking means for locking the second frame piece on the second tow hook. The second frame piece second end is able to attach to the center receiver.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.